Titans: Chapel of Blood
by Naught The President
Summary: Part One in The Titans Trilogy. Beast Boy and Raven have taken it upon themselves to lead a new era of Titans, but a new Slade and Brother Blood plans to stop them, once and for all. Will these new Titans save the day, or will a certain blade cut them short?


What is happening, ladies and gentlemen?

So, after looking at my profile page, which seemed kinda empty to me, I decided to post my first chapter (I like to think of it as a pilot) for my Titans Trilogy.

It's gonna have a lot to do with Geoff Johns' Teen Titans, but with my own little twist on them. Just think of it as a spinoff series to the original cartoon, but a little darker. So without further ado, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and any other Teen Titans characters mentioned are property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Enjoy!

Titans: Chapel of Blood

Ch. 1: Pilot

The darkness in the cavern was overbearing, but he could handle it. For an average man, living in solitary while surrounded by total darkness could drive a man crazy, but not him. On the contrary, it was the perfect setting for him to build up his other senses. His vision was half gone already, why not try to prepare yourself when you lose the other eye?

He had lived this way for the better half of the last year, training non-stop, only thriving to become the best as he once was. For the longest time, he thought he was invincible, that no one could touch him and live to see the day. He though he was the perfect specimen to relinquish the city above its heroes.

He was proven wrong.

Up above the cavern, past all the lime stone and stalactites, there lived five young do-gooders. They were a mix-matched group of colorful teenagers who had absolutely no idea how to save an entire city from giant monsters, extraterrestrial being, interdimensional demons, anything that wasn't an average bank robber. Or so he thought.

While he still thought they were just children, he did have to admit, they do show promise. First, there was Starfire. An extraterrestrial princess from the planet Tameran. She was brought to earth as a result of a crash landing while inside a Gordanian ship, a transport he now knew was a trade ship. She was the cargo, as her own planet made an agreement with the Gordanians, the rival race of the Tameranians, to give her as a peace offering so they wouldn't continue their attacks against them. But after reaching the earth's atmosphere, Starfire broke through her bonds and caused the ship to land in Jump City, causing an entire fleet of the disgusting race to search and destroy the alien girl.

Then, there was Cyborg, a half-human, half-machine African American teen who is known to be, not only the genius, but also the powerhouse of the group. His abilities consist of his transforming either arm into his signature sonic-cannon, a weapon that blasts a pillar of blue plasma energy that has enough force to tear through concrete. Much to many people's ignorance, he did not always have the technology on his body. In fact, they are mere implants, given to hm by his father and his colleagues at S.T.A.R. Labs after a mishap with their latest "achievement," an interplanetary teleporter, a device they had hoped to use to find a suitable planet to live on whenever the earth they lived in was uninhabitable anymore. Cyborg is known to be like the big brother of the team, always giving the others advice and encouragement when needed.

Then there's Raven, a sorceress and empath, a being who can sense and live off of other people's emotions, which she acquired because of her demon heritage. Because she is an empath and a half-demon, she was trained since birth in an alternate dimension named Azarath, to not feel any emotions from anyone, not even herself or her mortal mother, for her becoming one with her sentiments could lead her to release her demon father, Trigon The Terrible, from the eighth level of the Underworld and wreak havoc across the planes. It wasn't until she left Azarath and her mother to set her journey towards earth, where she met the other members of their team of teenage superheroes. After living with the others and living to see her sixteenth birthday, it was then that the prophecy of her birthright was shown to her, saying that she would become the portal that would release her father from his prison and take over the planet. With the help of her friends, the gothic magician was able to vanquish him from existence, giving her a new life of being free from her fears of showing emotion, though they still could cause damage.

There's the leader of the group, Robin, the only one of them that could actually live up to the title of a superhero. He was strong, fast, highly intelligent, a master martial artist and detective, something he picked up from being with his mentor, The Batman. He knew how to lead a team, how to get the job done by whatever means necessary, even if it meant behind his friends backs. His tactics and fighting style was almost as strong as his greatest adversary, Slade. In fact, Slade thought Robin was the perfect candidate to become his own apprentice, someone he could teach and hopefully, think of him as a father. But of course, he betrayed Slade, actually succeeding in defeating the one-eyed mercenary.

And last but not least, there was the youngest pup in the litter, a green fool by the name of "Beast Boy," able to transform his body into any animal he wishes, from earth or otherwise. The team has come to know him as the jokester of the bunch; always looking for attention in the silliest ways such as pulling pranks and making questionable queries, just to make the team laugh. And even if the other adolescents didn't believe he was anything above special, he knew better. He saw what the young changeling could do when he was mad. He saw what he could turn into when that minx of a half-demon was in trouble. The boy had managed to foil his plans time and time again, helping Slade's second apprentice, Terra, to kill him in a volcanic eruption, destroying a carbon-copy of him after returning to the city from their fight against the Brotherhood of Evil, and just being alive, period.

But no more. No more being outsmarted by a group of teenagers, no more being overrun by their pesky beliefs that the world can be a better place. They are not the idealists that he was; evil will continue to lurk against the good and innocence of these heroes, because that is how it should be. Good must always fight evil, the yin must continue to fend off against the yang. The only way to do that was to give up this façade of an evil mastermind, ruling the world behind a computer monitor and give these heroes, these Titans, something he had wanted to show them for a long time: his true form.

Before he was the mastermind he once was, he was first a world-class assassin, who would fulfill every contract he was given, if given the right price. He did not use this alternate identity against the Titans, for he thought that they were too miniscule for him to give them a proper farewell from his blade, but as he said, he was wrong, but he will not be wronged again. This time, he will have to go back to his roots and destroy these Titans like every other target he had over the years.

He practiced his swordsmanship on several of his Sladebots, slicing them open in many different ways imaginable like slicing butter with a hot knife. After all of the Sladebots have been dropped by his sword, he pressed the button on his stopwatch to stop the time, his result being two minutes and sixteen seconds. He was getting rusty.

He picked up his trademark plasma pistols and rifle, to practice his marksmanship on your average target practice dummies. According to his stopwatch, he managed to hit all the bull's-eyes on the targets in one minute and forty-six seconds. He really needed to train harder.

After several months in hiding, he had finally managed to improve his skills to the peak of perfection. His time of destroying the same number of Sladebots as before was cut in half, while the target practice had ended in a third of the time. He felt he was ready, that the outside world was ready for him to reveal himself once more. He made his way to a flattened boulder on the other side of the cavern, which he used as a makeshift desk where he kept his weapons and armor. After sheathing his blade across his back and putting his pistols and rifle in their holsters on his new and improved armor, he wrapped his orange and black headband across his forehead, which was shrouded in darkness as the rest of his face and placed his facemask upon his face, which did not cover the back of his head.

"From now on, there is no more Slade," he said. "Now, there is only…"

"Deathstroke."

Coming Soon- Titans: Chapel of Blood Ch. 2: A New Era

"_I am Naught, The President, and I approve this message."_


End file.
